superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Illusion Manipulation
The power to manipulate illusions. Also Called *Genjutsu (Naruto) *Hallucikinesis *Hallucination Manipulation *Hallucinogen *Illusion Casting *Illusions *Illusory/Illusive Reality Manipulation/Warping *Mirage Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. Applications *'Afterimage Creation' *'Death by Illusion:' If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions. **'Illusion of Death:' Target thinks they are being killed over and over again. This may lead to insanity. *'Decoy Creation' *'Evolving Illusions' *'Feign Damage' *'Hallucination Solidification:' Solidify illusions. *'Holographic Projection:' Project illusions based on only sight. *'Illusion Attacks:' Attack using illusion energy. *'Illusion Constructs:' Create constructs out of illusions. *'Illusion Generation:' Create/generate various types of illusions. *'Illusion Negation:' Negate illusions. *'Illusion Reflection:' Reflect any illusions that are used against themselves. *'Illusionary Environment:' Change the environment with illusions. *'Illusive Appearance:' Most users who are not exactly combat savvy would use their ability as a defense mechanism to camouflage themselves, and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. *'Illusive Suggestion:' Use illusions to subjugate others. *'Invisibility' *'Location Displacement' *'Mirage Inducement' *'Pain Illusion' *'Phobia Exploitation:' Targets experience their worst fears. *'Sensory Inducement:' Targets can be forced with overlapping hallucinations, causing several negative symptoms. *'Torment Inducement' Techniques *Bottomless Pit Creation *Disappearing *Illusion Awareness *Illusion Interaction *Illusion Physiology *Illusion Transformation *Illusory Combat *Layered Illusions *Relative Appearance Alteration *Time Perception Manipulation Variations *'Illusion Embodiment' *'Illusion Energy Manipulation' - manipulate illusion energy. *'Illusionary Magic' - create illusions via Magic. *'Illusory Power Replication' *'Mental Hallucination' - create high-level mental hallucinations. *'Psychosomatic Illusion' - create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects on the target. *'Selective Illusions' - induce illusions onto specific targets without affecting the others. *'Self Perception' - alter own perception of reality. Associations *Absolute Illusion *Guise Manipulation *Hypnosis *Imagination Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Living Illusion Creation *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Perception Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Telepathy *True Illusion *Unreality Manipulation Limitations *Illusion Negation *Users of Illusion Awareness and Illusion Reflection are immune. *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *People with Danger Intuition may be able to distinguish a fake illusion by telling which one is really a threat. *May be limited to creating illusions that affect only certain senses, sight being the most common as a result people with Enhanced Senses might be able to see through it. *May have to limit the number of mental powers to control the illusion. *May be unable to create accurate illusions, such as making things that don't exist or situations that would never happen in a million years. One common mistake is misplacing a feature on a person or forgetting to add shadows to their forms. Trivia Unlike Reality Warping this power allows the user to pretend they warp reality, like for example, changing and creating things on a whim, at least illusively. Although, it can be possible that reality warpers can do the same of creating illusions as well. Known Users See Also: Master of Illusion. *DoomSpy (TF2 Freak) *Dr. Schadenfreude (TF2 Freak) *Slender Mann (TF2 Freak) *Spöi (TF2 Freak) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Data-based powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries